Meet the Uchiha family
by flooding-rivers
Summary: Hold. I'm really bad at summarys but sasuke and hinata are in it. please review so i know how to improve
1. Chapter 1

Hey every body! I had an idea for a oneshot but I didn't have a chance to wright it till now. So I hope you like it, and please review because I'm trying to get better at writing so tell me how to improve please. Now for the story. 

Line goes hereXD

It was raining hard, lightning cracked folowed by a thundering that shook the mannor that was shrouded in darkness. Then a door suddenly flew open and two small figures ran to the shapes in the bed that had sat up from the comotion of the door being opened to their room.

" Okaa-san! Otou-san! We're scared, can we sleep with you?" Momo their 7 yr. old daughter asked with her 3 yr. old brother Asuki holding her hand while nodding his head in agreement.

" Of course come here." Hinata said sweetly picking up Asuki. While Sasuke had picked up Momo as Hinata was awnsering.

" Now get some sleep and I'll help you learn a jutsu tomarrow."

" Yay! I get to train with Otou-san tomarow." Momo cheered clapping her hands.

" I'll make us some extra special bentos tomarow then." Hinata said then felt a light tugging at her sleeve.

" C-can I-i help y-you Okaa-san."

" Of course, now you better get some sleep or you'll be to tired"

She said before kissing them good night while sasuke tucked the two kids in.

Line goes here

I hope you liked it, I think I may make a small group of one shots for this

family, but I'm not sure.

Review!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I got another idea for a story sorry it took so long… well now for the story!

Line goes here

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san, help me please! Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" Momo yelled running franticly down the street from a dust cloud.

"What is it Momo?" Hinata asked stopping Momo so that she didn't topple Asuki who was holding a big box of cookies.

"I don't know! A ton of boys just started yelling Momo-chan and started to chase after me. I couldn't even by my new shuriken set." Momo said panting "Oh no their catching up I gotta go!" with that Momo started running off.

"Find Otou-san, he should be able to help!" Hinata called after her than finished her purchase from the stand. " Looks like we have another town heart throb Asuki" Just then a few of the faster boys ran by.

"H-hai, Onee-chan w-will h-have t-to become a f-faster r-runner." Asuki said as he started following Hinata. "O-okaa-san?" Three more boys just ran by them.

"Hai, Asuki?"

"Who w-was the o-old h-heart throb?"

"Your Otou-san was."

"Oh, h-he m-must b-be r-really lucky."

"Why?"

"B-because he m-married O-okaa-san." Then the rest of the boys ran by making the big dust cloud. Both Asuki and Hinata ran into the nearest store to get out of the dust.

"Ohayo, Hina-chan how are the flowers I gave you doing?" Ino said sweetly as soon as she saw her friend.

"Good, So how much longer Ino?" Hinata said looking at Ino's enlarged belly.

"About a month."

"How's Naruto doing with his Hokage training?"

"That baka of a husband! He trains till he nearly keels over ever day." She then snipped a full-bloomed snowdrop flower and handed it to Asuki who had been staring at it.

"Arigoto U-uzumaki-sama." He said taking it and bowing.

" I got to go by Ino." Hinata said waving.

"By the way if you see Tenten's son, Hagi tell him he needs to go home I saw him run by just before you came in. He's been gone all after noon and Tenten's been worried sick."

" Ok, I think I know where he is anyway."

A few hours later at supper

"So Momo did you finally lose them?" Hinata asked putting down the bowl of rice.

"Iie, Otou-san scarred them off. It was funny as soon as they saw him they ran off." Momo said scooping some rice for Asuki.

"I'm going to have to show you how to lose them or else you probably won't be able to leave the house." As Sasuke was saying that there was a light knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Hinata said getting up and walking to the door. "Hello TenTen, I hope Hagi-kun got home alright."

"Hai, he did but when I found out why he was gone all day I made him come here to apologize to Momo-chan."

"Ok, I'm glad he got home. I'll go get Momo." In less than a minute she was back with Momo.

"Good afternoon Momo-chan, Hagi here has something to say." After saying this she grabbed Hagi who had been trying to hide the whole time.

"Gomen Momo-chan for chasing you. Please forgive me."

" It's ok. I forgive you. By the way you run really fast."

"Thanks by the way I got you this since you didn't have a chance to by it with all us chasing you."

"It's the shuriken set I wanted Arigoto Hagi-kun!" With that they said goodby.

"So what was that about?"

"Just someone come to apologize."

Line goes here

Omg Yay! It's done I'm so happy! Please review and I hope you liked it if not flame me and tell me how to improve.


End file.
